Forbidden Love Jatherine Fanfiction TVD
by xsteroline
Summary: When the 3 first steps in the plan were succeded, she only needed the last step. To kill him, to make her suffer. He made the way into her frozen heart and broke it all with his love. The forbidden love no one approves, because it's dangerous. He could get killed any second, because she's wanted. How long will he go for the devil? To the end or will he be the end.
1. Chapter 1 Devil is back

Chapter 1 - Devil is back

_Jeremy's P.O.V_

"Elena?" I ask softly. Did I have a blackout or something? I don't remember anything from yesterday. I'm drug free & not drinking. Or am I? "Guess again," a smirky voice says. I stand up faster than ever before. "Katherine," I say with a bit fear in my voice hoping she won't hear it. "So clever you are. But are you afraid of me?" She comes closer & keeps talking with a flirty voice. "What do you want?" I spit. "You see, Jer. I know you guys killed Klaus, which is a very good thing, 'cause now I can stay in Mystic Falls and finish my little plan." She winks and sits down on my bed. "What plan?" I cross my arms. "You think I wanna tell you?" She lifts an eyebrow. "Of course not," I say with a sarcasm, she clearly don't like. "Listen," but she don't get to say everything she wants to, because she jumps out of my window, as Elena comes in. "Jer, I need to talk to you. Down stairs." I nod and follow her. When I come down in the kitchen everybody's there. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie & Matt. "What's wrong?" I look over at Elena with no clue why they are all looking at me, as if I was a ghost. Elena looks over at Stefan to calm herself down and then nods at him. "Jeremy, the last month a lot has happened and we all were hoping it would end now since Klaus is down. But it's not." He takes a deep breath and I can see he don't like it. At all. "But we all know that Katherine was running from Klaus. Since Klaus is gone now, Katherine will come back. We all know that." Damon takes over, "since that little slut will come back, we need to be ready." Damon nods at Caroline, who turns around and looks at me, she's still broken. You can see it in her eyes, "she already paid me a visit last night." I don't know if I should tell them, that she just paid me a visit to, I don't want them to freak out, especially not Elena. So I just nod, so they know that I understand them and they can keep talking. "So we need to have open phones, all the time. The bitch knows how to play her game and she don't care who she has to kill if they're standing in her way to the winning spot." Damon looks into everybody's eyes to make sure that they understand how dangerous she is. "Also we know she likes to play Elena just to mess with us. So we need a code; 'The Elena Code.'" he says. "What do you want it to be, Elena?" He looks over at her, still hiding his sorrow after she chose Stefan over him. "Uhm, I don't know? Can it be Sommers? As in Jenna. She will never guess that." Everybody nods. Caroline starts again, "we all know that she will come and pay one of us a visit again, probably gonna threaten us or something. We all know it's not fake threats and we can't keep the threats as secrets. That won't help anything - out of everybody, I know that. We need to tell each other." "So sleep with one eye open tonight, you never if she will kill us in our sleep." Damon says with sarcasm and clearly no one think it's funny.

After few minutes Matt, Bonnie & Caroline leaves, and Stefan come over to me to say, "I'm sorry about everything that has happened lately. I'm amazed that you still can make it out of the bed." "Well, every day is a challenge," I say and go upstairs. Don't really feel like being a social person. I sit down on my bed and start thinking about what we just talked about. To be honest, after everything that has happened, I forgot about her. Couldn't she just stay away? And how the hell did she found out that Klaus died? We put him down a week ago and nobody knew that. Only Rebekah & Elijah. I really don't think they go and tell everybody - or just Katherine - that their brother is dead. This is so confusing. Plus why did she pay me a visit? Are she gonna pay all of us a visit, since she were at Caroline's last night? She's such a manipulating bitch. She's a mess. I gasp because she's standing right in front of me. "I wasn't finished before poor Elena came up." she says annoyed. "I don't really feel like listening to all of your lies, Katherine. Can you just go?" I spit. "You should really talk nicer to me, I could kill everybody you care for," she smirks.


	2. Chapter 2 No, you're the devil herself

Chapter 2 - No, you're the devil herself

_Jeremy's P.O.V_

"You wouldn't" I say angry to her. "I wouldn't?" she cross her arms and comes closer, with a look that says she knows what she's doing, "don't you remember what happened to Jenna once? The little thing with the knife? When Alaric was alive. When both of them were." She's smiling proud. "What do you want!? Can't you just leave Mystic Falls? Nobody wants you here. Nobody!" I yell at her, hoping it wasn't too loud, last thing I need is Stefan. "Ouch." She points at me, "not so sure about that anyways. I would guess that Caroline already spit the new gossip." she waits for an answer, but I don't know if I should say yes or no. "Gossip about what?" I look nervous at her. "Don't be stupid, Jeremy. No one likes a stupid kid. Of course she told you guys. She's Caroline Forbes, that's what she do." She rolls her eyes and let loose of her arms, "all I wanna know is.. Did you do the same?" she lifts an eyebrow and bit her one her nail, is she afraid? After a few seconds of thinking I finally answer, "No, I didn't. Should I?" I play a bit with her; maybe she will tell me something about her little plan. "Good and no you shouldn't. Or you should, if you want little witchy to get hurt. But a little bird told me you already did that yourself! Where the 7 minutes in heaven good with Anna? They better be." She winks and I get more angry with her, trying hard to stay calm, I need to know what she wants from me. "What do I have to do, before you tell me something about you being her in my house? Or just Mystic Falls?" I go over to her and lift an eyebrow, just like she did, just to annoy her. "Oh, my little plan? You remember? Good. I do need you to tell me something. I know Caroline has a big mouth, so she doesn't keep quit. Ever. But poor Jeremy, who lost everybody, knows how to keep dirty secrets." I look at her, giving her the look that she can keep going. "I have three steps in my plan. You'll have to help me with the two first." She looks over at the door and before it opens, she's gone. "What do you want?" I look at him. "Attitude Jeremy, nobody likes that." "Well you work it fine, don't you?" I sit on my bed and look away. "Will you just listen?" Damon says and cross his arms, I clearly annoyed him. But he will be fine. "What?!" I spit. "What's wrong with you? Are we going back to being an annoying ass punk kid?" "No, just don't feel like talking to you, do you have a problem with that, dick?" I shouldn't had said that, 2 seconds later I'm standing up at the wall with Damon's hands around my neck. "Excuse me?" he says angry "are you done?" "Let go!" I say with a weak voice. "Let him go, Damon!" I her Elena yell, running over to me, pushing Damon away and I fall to the floor. "Jeremy, are you okay?" She looks over at Damon "Why?! What happened?" She looks fast over at me again to make sure I'm okay. "Nothing. I'm fine." I say, trying to get on my feet again. "Damon is just being a big asshole." I grap my leather jacket and walk out of the house, checking my pockets trying to find my keys. Of course they're not in the jacket. "Need a ride?" I hear Katherine say and I turn around. "Why should I go into your car? You could eat me alive." I cross my arms and hoping to play her game better than herself. "Well, that's true. But I could eat you now or now or now, but somehow you're still alive because of that little ring. By the way shouldn't you take it off? Or are you hoping to end up like the vampire-history-hunter-daddy-number-two? That would be pretty." She winks and lean up at her own black car. "In a town with vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and you? No, not taking any chances." I wink back to her. "Then I'm looking very forward to talk with your friends in two years. How they feel about your death?" "I'm not going to end up like Alaric. I see ghosts, I don't hunt vampires. Or maybe I should start? Just to get you killed." I say and go closer to her. She smiles, clearly think it's a funny game. "You can choose now. Going up and dealing with the problems, like Damon, ouch that must had hurt." she says and touch her own neck with a smile "or you could help me with my little plan?" I look up at the house and can see Elena's shadow, then looking back at Katherine.

"I gotta say, I really did think you would go back to dealing with the love triangle." She looks at me and then back at the road. "Are you just jealous or desperate?" I look at her with a little smile. "What do you mean?" Wow, soft spot. "Are you jealous over Damon and Stefan aren't fighting over you anymore?" "Actually, I'm glad. This love triangle will get her killed sooner or later." She looks serious at me. "What do you mean?" kill her? What game is she playing now? "Since Damon & Stefan came to Mystic Falls, how has everything been lately? Huh?" She lifts an eyebrow and looks a bit exited for my answer. "Oh jeez, Jeremy. Not good! Because they came into her life, Klaus did too!" She looks at me like I just fell down from the moon. "Klaus came mostly because of you and he's dead now!" I say a bit defensive. "Klaus came because of me? Maybe, but Elena was more the reason. Cause she was human! Now that Klaus is dead, don't you think that the little blonde ponytale will come and get her revenge? Maybe Kol will come? Or even Elijah. This will never end! 'Cause Elena is pretty famous in the supernatural world. She's the last doppleganger. That drama will never end. You need to realize that sooner or later, Jeremy." I don't look back at her, I'm annoyed and mad 'cause I know she's right. "You did bring drama to the town too." "Well, yeah, I did. But mostly because I came back to Stefan and then some more Klaus drama. You know the story." She rolls her eyes, still looking at the road. "You make it sound like you're the saint in the story." "Maybe I am?" she looks at me with a smile, yeah I can play this too. "No, you're the devil herself." I look at her giving her the same smile back. "I like that name better anyways." she smiles big and proud. Beautiful. Wait, what! "No more comments?" she looks at me as she stop the car and go out. I step out too and I look around and I'm not quite sure where we are, a forest? "Where are we?" "What does it look like, idiot? It's the last part of the city. If you cross the trees, we're out of Mystic Falls." I look confused at her and don't really get why we are here. "I needed to get you as far away as I could. Nobody will know that you came with me and nobody can hear us." "Why didn't you just bring out of town?"

_Katherine's P.O.V_

This kid and all he's stupid questions! Can't he just be glad that I didn't kill him? "Why do you even care?" I spit. "Chill, just asking," he put he's arms up meaning he would wave with the white flag if he had one, "so what did you want from me?" "I need to know where Damon and Stefan have the other stakes to kill the rest of the original family." He looks confused at me; I really don't have the time to repeat myself. "Why do you want them?" "Why do you want to know?" "Tell me." "No." I spit annoyed. "I want them." he sighs and look at me, "All you know is that Klaus & Finn isn't in your bloodline? Like, do you know who's bloodline you belong to?" What is he even talking about? Bloodline? "What do you mean? I couldn't care less to what original bloodline I belong to!" "Well, you need to if you don't want to get killed!" he yells. I just stare at him. "Oh god. You don't know? If you kill Elijah his whole bloodline, the ones he turned, will die." I step back and cross my arms. "I didn't know that little stupid fact." After a few minutes he starts talking again, "will that screw up your plan?" I look at him with a smile, "No, it won't."


End file.
